1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power saw arrangements of the type which are used to cut pipe or other workpieces. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved power saw arrangement which can be utilized as a chop saw or separated into two separate units for use as a cut-off saw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to perform an efficient, workmanlike job on a project, today's construction professionals must be equipped with an ever-increasing array of tools. One such tool is the chop saw, in which a circular-type saw is pivotally mounted for movement between a raised rest position and a lowered operational position. Chop saws are most commonly used to cut pipe or other elongate workpieces. However, because they usually include a fairly weighty base portion and mounting structure, chop saws are not particularly suited for other types of cutting jobs. For this reason, it is often necessary to be equipped with a second, portable circular saw, or a "cut-off saw", for use on workpieces which do not lend themselves to cutting with the chop saw.
It is both expensive and logistically difficult for construction professionals to equip themselves with both a chop saw and a cut-off saw. This is particularly the case when a project needs to be completed in a remote area, or where the nature of the project requires a number of different expensive, bulky tools.
It is clear that there has existed a long and unfilled need in the prior art for a chop saw which is conveniently and inexpensively convertible into a cut-off saw, and which has a design which does not compromise its operation and efficiency either as a chop saw or as a cut-off saw.